Lesson 631
Summary Master Son concedes to Enshou's idea of threatening the Earth's existence to shut down the nanomachines. He notes that it also threatens the Army on Earth and them; Son messages said remnant to tell them that they were abandoned by Headquarters and that to save themselves, they must either shut down the nanomachines or defeat Japan by morning. But the Yato mercenaries knew this may be an impossible task as so the mercenaries decided that they will kill Enshou instead. Son threatens to kill Gengai unless he activates his "trump card" and helps them find a way to kill the prince. Meanwhile, a smirking Utsuro overlooks the destroyed city. In the Amenotori, Enshou watches the Kaientai and Shijaku and his faction fight through his army on screen, mocking them for being Earth's "last hope". A soldier reports the Amenotori have been suddenly surrounded by a large fleet. Someone interrupts, calling the Army out on their invasion disguised as 'liberation' and that the Oukokuan's... maid servant will never forgive them. Said servant, Jii, argues with the speaker, Hata, for trying to save himself and they both complain about their involvement in this war. It devolves into an argument about stealing money with Hasegawa joining in. Hata's and Hasegawa's grappling results in the human accidentally activating their ship's cannons to shoot at the Amenotori, The rest of the Okokuan force follows suit and attack the other Liberation forces. Meanwhile, the Joui, dressed in the samurai warrior clothes, along with Katsura, dressed in his Joui uniform, prepare to attack the Amenotori in their camouflaged ship. Enshou watches the insuring battle and notes the fires of their despair was burning, declaring that this was now a holy war. On Earth, the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya find themselves attacked by the army. They learn through Matsudaira about the Army cannon destroying the Earth which had spurred the soldiers into fighting. Matsudaira decides that they should give up as there may be a chance that something bigger can help them by doing so. Gintoki counters that they cannot do that; they themselves may not be enough to save the planet but there are other people that will be more determined and more upset when it comes to Earth's destruction. In space, Katsura's stealth ship is hit by the Amenotori's blast and they realize that the enemy can see their ship. At the same time, the Kaientai, Shijaku and his faction and Nobu Nobu are cornered and surrounded by the enemy. Katsura's stealth ship takes further damage to the point of being unable to steer towards the enemy headquarters. Suddenly, Amenotori and its other ships are hit by cannon fire from a familiar fleet while another stealth ship rams Katsura's ship from behind. The two ram into the Amenotori in the same area where Sakamoto and his allies were cornered. Katsura and Sakamoto stand stunned at the new figure, Takasugi dressed in his Joui uniform, who walks out of his ship, declaring that he won't let anyone interfere in his business, as the person who will be destroying Earth is him. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou ** Shijaku * Yato Tribe ** Master Son * Utsuro (cameo) * Kaientai ** Sakamoto Tatsuma ** Mutsu * Prince Hata * Jii * Hasegawa Taizou * Jouishishi ** Katsura Kotarou ** Elizabeth * Shinsengumi ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura (cameo) * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Tokugawa Soyo (cameo) * Imai Nobume (cameo) * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) * Takasugi Shinsuke Category:Chapters